


Zap

by LegendsofSnark



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Tony creates a set of Avengers toys, Clint tests one out





	Zap

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Clint's not one for buying toys. He's always had the accuracy enough to hit the spot he needed just right with his fingers and toys;  _ in particular,  _ vibrators were never things that he needed. He  _ didn't  _ want one, that is until Tony had introduced a line of  _ Avengers and Friends  _ sex toys which included a vibrator of the man that he just so happened to have a crush on. 

Bucky's metal arm. Or The Winter Shake as Tony had dubbed it. 

Again, In which Clint wasn't exactly sure why in the hell Tony would release a sextoy line when there were so many out already. 

The toy itself was actually shaped like his arm with the full five fingers and it was colored to the exact dark shades of color that Bucky wore. 

Clint blushed the first time that he had seen it. Tony unveiled it to everyone in the tower. Bucky's eyes had widened when he saw the arm, Clint's pants had tightened when he thought about that thing. 

"And the best part.." Tony had begun to say when he had reached Bucky's toy. "The fingers curl. If you're a guy and want a nice vibrating jerk then press the button and the fingers will curls around your dick and vibrator. Simulating hand movements." 

Bucky had been silent while Clint kept crossing and uncrossing his legs trying his best to forget about the growing erection. 

"Most of the toys can do some kind of command as long as the person controlling it knows what they want." Tony picked up a toy that bore the same colors that Clint enjoyed. And it was an arrow shaped thing. "Like this little wand inspired by Clint. With a simple command it can move, on it's own and insert itself into the person it controls. And before anyone says anything, it won't be harmful. I've fixed my technology. Nothing like Ultron will happen again. I can assure that." 

"And when does this go live, I mean where are you releasing the toys for everyone to buy?" Clint nervously asked. He felt Bucky's eyes on him and immediately blushed. He hoped that maybe Bucky thought he would be talking about being able to buy his own toy. No one but Steve and Tony knew that Clint had a crush on Bucky and he didn't know if maybe Steve blabbed because Bucky would give Clint these weird glances and it made him uncomfortable sometimes. Like maybe he knew the truth and was just waiting, biding his time. 

"I'm working on the last few tweaks but except to have the line out, online by the end of the week and in stores by next month." Tony bit his lip, his eyes met with Clint and then glanced over at Bucky before landing on Steve who was fiddling with the Iron man Repulser plug. "Three days. You can wait that long right?"

Clint looked down at his hands and wrung them together. He didn't say anything. 

°~`

By the time Friday rolled around a package was left on Clinton's dresser with a note from Tony. 

**_Enjoy…. I know Bucky is_ **

And Clint didn't know what to think but when he unwrapped the gift and noticed that it was in fact the Vibrator he nearly exploded with excitement. 

He picked it up. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. Just right. Clint swallowed hard as he locked his room door and alerted FRIDAY not to let anyone in and that he's unavailable for the next hour. 

Clint quickly stripped out of his clothes and laid down on his bed. He began stroking his dick, placed the toy in an upright position between his legs and had thoughts about Bucky until he was hard. 

"Okay. Let's see what this baby can do." 

Clint held the tiny remote control in his hands and pressed one of the buttons. The toy moved, the hands moved and reached for Clint's dick. He didn't know how Stark did it but he was amazed. 

The fingers wrapped around his cock and held a light but tight grip. It was cool, but not cold and Clint through his head back against the pillows. 

"Fuck." 

Clint pressed another button, a blue one and the toy began a soft jerking movement. It started of slow, gave Clint the notion that Bucky was right here, right there jerking him off. 

"Oh yeah Buck. That feels so good. Yeah. Yeah. Faster baby." Clint pressed the button again and it changed speeds. "Fuck! I need you so much. I need all of this that you're giving me. Wanna come all over your face, mess up those pretty curls of yours." 

He wished that Bucky was actually here to respond to him. He wanted to hear that voice in his ear telling him how much of a slut that he is for begging like this. 

"Buck! Baby I'm so close. Yeah, yeah so good. Right there." Clint reached a shaky hand towards the tip of his cock and pushed around the come that had gathered. He swiped some away and licked it, how much better it would he having Bucky clean his fingers. 

"There, there… shit!'' Clint screamed. He came around the toy. Covered the thing with his come. He pressed another button and it released his dickbefire getting back in it's position. 

Clint rested his head against the pillow as he caught his breath. 

This was definitely gonna be a favorite toy of his. 

°~'

Bucky placed a hand over his crotch as he walked away from the door. He didn't think that he would hear  _ that  _ on his way to ask Clint if he wanted to spar. He heard the moans. Of course the door was locked and as he pressed his ear against the door he heard it all, heard Clint basically want him to jerk him off and nothing was hotter than that. 

Bucky rushed down the hall, towards the elevator to get back to his floor. Stark had given him the Arrow, Clint's arrow and he was going to enjoy it, he was going to come as hard as he had ever before. 


End file.
